parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Great White Shark
The mighty great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) is often mistakenly thought of as the most voracious predator of the seas, and even has a reputation as a ferocious man-eater, something that sadly has been hugely exaggerated by the media. Their powerful body is supported by a cartilaginous skeleton (as opposed to the bone skeleton of most other vertebrates), is streamlined for efficient movement through the water, and has a pointed snout, two large, sickle-shaped pectoral fins and a large triangular first dorsal fin. The mouth is armed with an array of sharply pointed, serrated teeth; indeed the generic name is derived from the Greek word carcharos for ragged and odon for tooth. These sharks are grey or bronze on the upper surface of the body and are white underneath. They have an acute sense of smell and are able to sense electric fields through sensors in the snout. Roles * It played MetalBeard in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tyrannosaurus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of the Vultures in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King * It played Magic Mirror in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dragonzord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery GreatWhiteShark.jpg Geri-murphy-more-space_600x300.jpg Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 6x07 - The Bloo Superdude and The Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited to.avi snapshot 05.27 -2016.09.02 18.59.48-.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) IMG_8863.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg White_Shark_(Blue_Fang).jpg despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|Despicable Me (2010) CTCD Shark.jpg SHARKARTWORK.png TDI Sharks.png HTF Sharks.jpg Achillestheshark.jpg Dexter's Lab Sharks.jpg IMG_7826.PNG|Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) IMG_7929.PNG Sea Level Julius.jpg Sharko .jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Shark.png MROTP Great White Shark.jpg IMG 2879.PNG|Orca (1977) IMG 8633.PNG IMG 9346.JPG KND Sharks.jpg IMG 6444.JPG IMG 0734.PNG IMG 8702.PNG Lenny.png|Lenny from Shark Tale Sharks2.jpg Screenshot 20180320-065421.jpg IMG 7621.JPG 72ED04BB-3A9E-48E9-9340-059265F22B5B.jpeg|Pings (1997) Stanley_Great_White_Shark.png|Stanley (2001-2007) TWT Great White Shark.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Bendy Meets Great White Shark.png Shark, Great White.jpg SitBC_Shark.png Star_meets_Great_White_Shark.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) BCFEB90F-400D-4B7B-9A81-F0018C17DA7B.jpeg 3C85BD15-4CAF-40D8-A39A-F638BA93740D.jpeg 7EB2DFC6-9A9D-4227-9BD0-C55D57FB7062.jpeg A7C8B976-FADD-429B-BBD2-AC983AD816A6.jpeg AE7F6FFE-3615-498B-B418-B902F5539559.jpeg B5819A03-10DD-4149-BD59-557D46343AD1.jpeg 94C15940-6789-486B-BCB2-E41791E6586F.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Animals Category:Orca Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Zig and Sharko Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Deadly Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Monterey Bay Aquarium Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Pings (Pierre Coffin) Animals Category:Exmanchina Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Creatures of the Deep Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sea Creatures Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Kalahari Animals